overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Madra's Swordsmanship
Grid acquired techniques by reading Madra's Diary, also known as the Undefeated King's Swordsmanship. Information The legendary swordsmanship which symbolized the Undefeated King Madra is extremely simple and complete, but even a Sword Saint like Biban cannot fully reproduce or break the Undefeated King's Swordsmanship. Madra's swordsmanship '''is much more efficient and exquisite compared to Sword Dances, moving only the upright and forward facing upper body to put strength into the waist without using legs. A single crushing blow is the essence of Madra's swordsmanship. This is the same for the '''100,000 Army Swordsmanship and One Million Army Swordsmanship. Sword Energy is collected at a single point to increase speed and power, which can be considered perfect. In particular, Madra's swordsmanship contains a trick that maximizes the flow of air, initiated by peculiar stances to spread out sword energy like hot wind. Therefore the consumption of mental power, physical strength and sword energy is very high. Those who have not trained above a certain level cannot afford the backlash. Even the bones of the death knight from Madra are too weak to endure the shock of the full swordsmanship, the original. That is why the death knight could only implement an altered deteriorated swordsmanship, which minimize the burden by intentionally dispersing the power. Cursed by the Saharan Empire, Madra died without leaving his secret technique behind, but the swordsmanship is recorded in Madra's Diary, made by the death knight to maintain his will. The techniques of the swordsmanship can be divided into two separate categories. There are techniques that use Intangible Will for an additional effect with no focus on power and can be used with less burden. And there are techniques that are focused on cutting down the enemy and it is important to preserve every bit of power, including a backlash, the 'Army Massacre Sword' techniques. The cooldown on even the highest ranked techniques is always 30 minutes for the former category and 10 minutes for the latter category. But the true value is only exerted from at least the 500,000 Army Massacre Sword, everything else is a basic technique. All the techniques are individually initiated by a certain basic form, one peculiar stance each.Chapters 690-691, 697, 708, 1048, 1127-1129 Description Sword Techniques 10,000 Army Swordsmanship * Chapter 1007 100,000 Army Swordsmanship * 100,000 Army Massacre Sword * 100,000 Army Blockade Sword 200,000 Army Swordsmanship * 200,000 Army Massacre SwordChapter 691 * 200,000 Army Crushing Sword 300,000 Army Swordsmanship * 300,000 Army Massacre SwordChapters 691 and 693 500,000 Army Swordsmanship * 500,000 Army Massacre SwordChapter 691 750,000 Army Swordsmanship * One Million Army Swordsmanship * One Million Army Massacre SwordChapter 691 * One Million Army BreakthroughChapter 690 Available in User * Grid NPC * Death Knight Madra * Undefeated King Madra How to Obtain Item * Contained in Madra's Diary: ** Swordsmanship Textbook: 100,000 Army Swordsmanship ** Swordsmanship Textbook: 200,000 Army Swordsmanship * ¿Undefeated King's Battle Gear Set? - is still sealed and items of Madra contain his will. Quest * Offered by the Undefeated King's Old Sheath: ** 100,000 Army Swordsmanship Skill Acquisition Category:Skills